Welcome to Aichi Shukutoku University
by Im sorry i keep forgetin my FF
Summary: read name/Inuyasha goes to a university and meets new friends. oh and i'm sorry this story sucks.
1. First day

_**Welcome to Aichi Shukutoku University**_

Pairing: Inu-Uke x Mir-Seme x Kou-Seme

"Inuyasha, are you sure you want a dorm?" Kagome (AKA His mom) asked.

"Yes! For the last time Yes!" Inuyasha replied.

"Alright I understand." Kagome said. "Alright sweetie you can get out now."

Inuyasha stepped out of the car and looked at his watch. "AHH I'M LATE I'M LATE!" Inuyasha ran to his class and almost knocking the the door down. Every stared at him and Inuyasha walked to a chair next to a Monk wearing a black and Purple Robe and on the other side a wolf demon with a brown tail.

"Yo I'm Kouga and the other guy next to you is Miroku." Kouga said.

"Your new here right?" Miroku asked.

"Hai." Inuyasha said. The teacher walked in.

"Hello class. I believe we have a new student?" Sesshomaru said.

"Hai!" Miroku and Kouga said, pulling Inuyasha up.

"Please come up here and introduce yourself." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha walked up "Hi I'm Inuyasha Higurashi. My Father died after a day I was born. I'm actually younger than most of you because I skipped grades."

"Alright. Please be nice to Inu-chan." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha's eye twitched and Kouga laughed and Miroku and Sesshomaru chuckled. "Just go sit down heheh puppy hahahah" Sesshomaru laughed.

***After the class***

Miroku and Kouga went back to there dorms. Inuyasha started to go to his dorm after he checked some stuff. 'Building B Room 345.' Inuyasha thought as he looked at the door. Inuyasha opened the door to see Kouga and Miroku talking with 2 other people.

"Hmm? Ahh! Inuyasha! Are you our room-mates?" Miroku asked.

"H-Hai. Uhnno... who are they?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ahh I'm Ai and this is Sango-chan!" Ai said.

"Oi! Wanna go into town with us tomorrow?" Sango asked.

"She's a people-person." Ai whispered to him and Kouga nodded agreeing.

"U-Uhn sure." Inuyasha replied.

"Alright! Anyways, The boy's room is in the room to the right, the girl's room is in the left and there is a bathroom in this room. You can go unpack now ya know." Ai said.

"uhh Y-yeah..." Inuyasha walked into the right room and everyone sighed, including Inuyasha.

"Should we tell him your gay?" Sango asked.

"No way, Sango. Besides, he will probably go running away if he knows." Kouga said. 'Ahh... I wouldn't run I am Bi so I don't care.' Inuyasha started to unpack in a room full of vocaloid and anime stuff. Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine, Hatsune Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Luka, Haruhi Suzimiya, Yuki Nagato, Kyon, Itsuki Koizumi, 96 Neko, Kagami, Konata, Tsukasa, Yui, Yurippe, and more. 'Wow they're as crazy as me with anime and vocaloid... I guess it's ok to uncover my Miku backpack...' Inuyasha put his laptop on his bed. He took his clothes out and put them away. Inuyasha took his Miku backpack and walked out.

When Inuyasha went out he heard "Oh My God! Is that a Miku Back pack?!" Ai shouted. (I made it a Miku backpack cuz I just got one.)

"Oh My Gosh! Miku!" Miroku said (He is also Bi Shhh).

"Miku!" Kouga said, keeping his act up.

"I'm going to uhh a friend's house nearby. Bye." Inuyasha said rushing out.

"I know that's not the reason." Ai said.

"Uhn." Sango agreed.

"There is a grave nearby, and he did say his father died. Oh and he lives near here." Miroku said, pulling out Inuyasha's information.

"M-Miroku..." Ai said.

"C'mon we should follow him." Kouga said.

*Inuyasha*

"Inuyasha..." Leyna said, (Yes I put myself in.) while patting his back.

"Th-thanks for coming with me." Inuyasha said while crying.

"You'd think they'd notice us now..." Kouga whispered.

"SHHHH!" Everyone Whisper-Shouted.

"That's what friends do! I'm sure your father would be happy if you were happy!" She said, trying to cheer her friend up. "Anyways, I brought flowers to place on his grave!" She lifted some different types of flowers, Roses, Daises, Dandy lions, Chrysanthemums, ETC. ETC.

"Wow she's a really nice friend!" Miroku whispered.

"Yeah She is." Kouga whispered and everyone else nodded.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha took it and put it down.

"Let's let them know we are here about now" Ai whispered.

"Yeah." Everyone replied.

"I-Inu-chan" Kouga said and Miroku was to depressed to laugh.

"Huh?" They said in unison and turned around to see Kouga, Miroku, Ai, and Sango.

"Ko-chan?" She said.

"Ehh?!" Kouga exclaimed.

"You know each other?" Ai asked.

"Pfft, we're related." Leyna said.

"Ehh?!" Everyone exclaimed except the two relatives.

"Well yeah, but this girls a Hanyou. She's a demon on nights of the crescent moon." Kouga said.

"Well... I'm gonna go back to my elementary school before the bell rings. Bye Bye!" She ran off.

"Your friends with a little kid?" Miroku said while he thought 'what a Pedo'.

"Well... I meet her at Anime Expo, and she happened to be a people-person and she was next in line to me." Inuyasha explained.

"Ahh. WAIT ANIME EXPO?! COME BACK HERE SIS!" Kouga yelled.

"uhhh... He loves anime." Sango said.

"I found that out. I love anime too." Inuyasha said.

"Damn her..." Kouga said.

"Ahh back so soon?" Miroku asked.

"SHE AND HER FRIENDS NEAR THE SCHOOL STARTED THROWING BOULDERS AT ME! AND SHE TAPED A 'Apology Note' ONTO ONE OF THEM!" Kouga yelled.

Ai started to giggle and she started laughing and literally rolling on the floor and banging her hand on the floor at the same time. "AHAHAHAH HAHAahahahahaha ha hehe S-Sorry that's just so funny! Anyways, where's Inuy- oh he's laughing too!" Ai said, pointing to Inuyasha hiding in a bush laughing. All of a sudden Sango started laughing and Ai began laughing again after seeing Kouga's fuming face. Miroku started chuckling and soon everyone but Kouga was laughing like crazy and was rolling on the floor. No one noticed when Kouga got some ice from somewhere and put it under the back of their shirts. Everyone stopped laughing and started to get up and it was Kouga's turn to laugh at the scene everyone was making. Ai and Inuyasha started jumping like a monkey trying to reach the ice and Miroku lifting his shirt to get the ice of made Kouga instantly stop laughing and blush at Miroku. Even looking at the scene of Sango dragging her back on the ground wouldn't make him laugh and get rid of the blush. Miroku just smiled and put his shirt back on. Everyone went back to normal after the ice melted and everyone looked at Kouga. He started laughing as he ran with everyone running behind him yelling stuff like 'COME BACK HERE!' and 'FREAKIN' BITCH!'.

*At the dorms*

At 8 PM everyone was in the main room watching a TV show on Channel 11-1 (The Simpsons). The only person who wasn't watching was Inuyasha who was taking a bath. But he didn't know that a perverted monk put a camera in there, with the help of a certain wolf. After about 30 minutes, Kouga turned off the TV and Everyone went to the room. About 5 minutes later Inuyasha got out and walked into the boys side. His face instantly flushed as he saw Kouga and Miroku getting a nosebleed by a video of Inuyasha bathing. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"A-Ah Inuyasha!" Miroku said, as the girls opened the door and blushed extremely because the video was still playing.

"Y-You took a video when he was bathing?!" Ai said. "Let us watch!"

Inuyasha blushed deeper with embarrassment and anger. Inuyasha slowly walked backwards and out of the room. He started out of the dorms and decided to go to his house for that night.

"H-He's so hot!" Ai stated.

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Sango said. There was a knock on the window.

"Sis... what are you doing on the FOURTH FLOOR?!" Kouga yelled. Miroku paused the video and opened the window to see a demon with a long/short (I DON'T CARE THAT MUCH) brown tail with white at the tip and twitching brown ears at the top of it's hair.

"If you forgot brother, this is the day of the CRESCENT MOON!" And here starts a sibling fight. Everyone decided to leave.

*With Inuyasha*

Inuyasha just got back and opened the door to see Kagome being shot in the heart and being over killed with a knife. "M-Mother?!" Inuyasha shouted. "YOU MONSTER!" Inuyasha took a sword named 'Tetsusaiga' from the wall and unsheathed the sword and started fighting the hanyou named 'Naraku'. Naraku took spears of adamant out of his pocket and threw them at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged a few but got hit.

Inuyasha took his sword and screamed "KAZE NO KIZU" Destroying the house but not Naraku. Naraku released a Miasma at Inuyasha. Inuyasha started suffocating but used the wind scar to blow it away. Naraku took out a sword forged from his own body and stabbed Inuyasha, hitting his right arm. He then took out a gun and shot his left arm and threw knives at him.

All of a sudden, a blue light flew into Tetsusaiga, making it much stronger than before. ' Inuyasha, please use my strength to kill the evil hanyou Naraku.' Inuyasha started crying at the voice of his mother's voice coming from her soul.

"BACK LASH WAVE!" Inuyasha yelled, as he saw a sacred arrow fly out of his sword. The twister-like attack swirled around the arrow and hit Naraku, killing him. Inuyasha started running back to the dorm because his stuff was there. Inuyasha sprinted with all the power he had and opened the door, seeing everyone there. Inuyasha then fell into unconsciousness.

"Inuyasha?!" Ai and Leyna said, running up to him.

"He reeks with stupid Naraku." She said.

"He does?" Her brother asked walking up to him. "Yeah that stupid guy."

"He has battle wounds." Miroku said as he examined the fallen Hanyou. "Sango and I can patch his wounds. Not to forget we need to purify the miasma he inhaled."

"Look he's crying! And what's that voice?" Sango said.

'So you are his dorm mates.' Kagome's soul said, flying out of the Tetsusaiga.

"Who are you?" Kouga asked.

'I am his mother, who died by the evil Hanyou, Naraku.' The soul said.

"Why are you in that sword?" Sango asked.

'I used all my energy to kill him with the help of Inuyasha. Tell him good bye for me.' And with that, Kagome's soul disappeared into the air.

"Poor puppy!" Ai said. Inuyasha growled.

"Poor _**Inu-chan**_" Kouga teased. Inuyasha growled even louder.

"Poor _**little puppy**_" Miroku joined in. Inuyasha growled even more before.

"You guys stop!" Ai said.

"Mmmmm K-Kooougaaaa...! Mi- Miiiiiroookuuu...!" Inuyasha moaned.

"I think he's dreaming about nasty stuff!" The only kid said.

"Sis I think you should go home." Kouga said.

"Alright. See you guys later!" She jumped out the window.

"...Idiot..." Kouga said softly. "Both of them."

"Heh." Ai said.

"Well? Are we just gonna stand here? Help me get him to the boys' room!" Sango said. Everyone nodded and helped.

"I'll do waste down wounds." Miroku said.

"Then I'll do upper wounds." Sango said.

"Alright can you guys close your eyes for a minute." Kouga asked.

"Alright." Sango said.

Kouga placed a camera on the wall and ceiling where he would be able to see Inuyasha's whole body.

"Alright I'm done." Kouga said.

"I'll do upper wounds right now so if they would leave except Miroku, I'd be happy." Sango said. Everyone left.

Sango took off his shirt carefully, making sure not to touch any wounds. She blushed as she spread medicine across his chest. Miroku chuckled at Sango's blushing face. Sango then patched up all the wounds and left so Miroku can do the waist and under.

Miroku pulled his pants down slightly and blushed deeply. He started rubbing the medicine and pulled it down even further. "I-I regret doing this, but..." Miroku reached under his boxer and rubbed medicine there. He heard Inuyasha moan. Miroku blushed even more and rubbed harder with out knowing.

"Mmmmmm Miroku... Kougaaaa stop teasing...!" Inuyasha moaned. Miroku stopped and pulled his hand out seeing pre-cum on it. He continued to rub the medicine on other places.

*2 hours later*

"He's still asleep..." Miroku said.

"C'mon let's sleep." Kouga said. Miroku and Kouga went into the same bed and kissed each other then went into the realm of sleep. Kouga was having nasty dreams and started humping Miroku's leg. Miroku started moaning and woke up and so did Inuyasha.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha asked.

"I know right?" Miroku whispered back.

"Mmmmm Inuyasha I'll never let you go..." Kouga said in his sleep.

"... The nerve!" Miroku said and sat up, causing Kouga to wake up.

"I agree." Inuyasha said.

"What...?" Kouga asked sleepily.

"AGAIN! THE NERVE!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled.

"I saw all of that." said Kouga's Sister.

"YOU! Tell me what happened!" Kouga yelled.

"You were humping Miroku's leg and you said 'Mmmm Inuyasha I'll never let you go...' And Miroku and Inuyasha were awake. Of course they said '...Then Nerve!" She said. She looked at the clock, and she noticed she had to get home by 12:30 and it was 12:15. "See ya later!"

Inuyasha blushed remembering what he was dreaming about until he remembered Kagome dying. "NARAKU! WHERE IS HE?! I'LL KILL HIM!" Inuyasha shouted.

Ai walked in. "What's goin' on...?" She asked, half asleep.

"Don't worry! He's dead! Don't worry your mom's soul reached heaven happy." Miroku said.

"Alright..." Inuyasha said and went to sleep again, the fact that he was crying is unknown.

"GO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!" Miroku yelled and kicked him.

"Owwwww..." Kouga said.

"That's, what YOU get!" Miroku said.

"... Goodbye?" Ai said and slammed the door.

"Was she watching?" Kouga asked.

"SHUT UP AND SLEEP!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled the rooms next to theirs.

~The next day~

"Inuyasha wake up!" Kouga yelled.

"I'm wounded, remember?" Inuyasha said sleepily.

"Not anymore, lazy!" Ai said. Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"Oh my wounds have healed already?" Inuyasha said, scanning his body.

"Well, yeah, Duhhh!" Sango said.

"C'mon brush your teeth, change, and let's go! You've been sleeping till 12:00 P.M.!" Ai said.

~few min later~

"Alright Alright let's go." Inuyasha said.

"C'mon then! We're gonna leave you puppy!" Kouga and Ai said.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Inuyasha said and ran after them while Kouga and Ai were running and laughing their heads off.

Miroku and Sango stared at each other and smiled. "PUPPY! PUPPY!" They yelled and ran after Inuyasha while Inuyasha ran after Kouga and Ai.

Miroku and Sango pounced on Inuyasha and after he was on the floor and Kouga and Ai pounced on all three of them. "Ow Ow Ooowwwww!" Inuyasha moaned in pain. "Get off of me!" He yelled.

"No!" Everyone said with a smile. Inuyasha pouted and faked tears. Everyone got off. Inuyasha pounced them and when they were down Inuyasha sat on them.

**Me:Like it? Hate it? Review please.**

**Inuyasha: I HAVE THE POWAAA!**

**Me: ~Snap fingers~ Kouga! Miroku!**

**Miroku and Kouga: Yes Mam'! ~Pounces on Inuyasha and makes out with him~**

**Me: Who has the power now?**

**Kagome: Better than my s_ _.**

**Me: Review please~ Ja Ne!**


	2. Drawing class

**Welcome to Aichi Shukutoku University! Chapter 2**

**Me:Hello Everyone! I keep forgetting my Account! Im so sorry?**

**Inuyasha:What's with the question mark?**

**Miroku:Inuyasha be quiet... or else... ~evil smirk(Turning Hentai)~**

**Inuyasha: ~shuts up~**

**Ai:~giggle giggle~**

**Inuyasha: HEY!**

**Miroku and Kouga: ~pounces Inuyasha~**

**Me: USE THE CONDOMS OK?! ~secretly recording~**

**_~The next day...~_**

"Ohi-o! OI WAKE UP LAZY BUTT!" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga.

"LET ME SLEEP!" Kouga yelled and threw a pillow at Inuyasha, which hit his face.

"Oooohh Kouga your gonna pay...!" Inuyasha said and grabbed a pillow and started hitting Kouga and Kouga did the same.

"Your like girly boys." Miroku sighed.

"I agree." Ai said and Sango nodded her head.

"Well hurry up and change! We're gonna leave you here and we're going to class." Sango said and left.

Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other. Then they had a mad dash to the bathroom and both got in at the same time.

~silence~

"GET OUT KOUGA!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NO _YOU _GET OUT!" Kouga yelled back.

Miroku, getting annoyed by this, went up to the bathroom door, locked it, and slammed the door.

~silence~

"~sigh~ if your not going to leave we're gonna have to change together..." Inuyasha said.

"That what were going to do." Kouga said.

"Whaaaaa?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kouga started taking of his clothes. "Well I'm not getting' out and I'm guessing your not either so hurry up." Kouga said, taking off his pants.

Inuyasha blushed, turned away and started stripping. "Well? Are you gonna get in or stand there?" Kouga said, standing in the shower.

"WHAAAAAATTTTT?!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'M _NEVER EVER EVER AND NOT_ GOING TO GO IN THE SHOWER WITH _YOU!_"

Kouga stepped out, grabbed Inuyasha by the arm, and pulled him into the shower. He turned on the water.

~5 minutes later~

~silence~ "Eh-HEM" Miroku cleared his throat, took a deep breathe and... "WHAT IS UP WITH YOU TWO! YOUR USAULLY SCREAMING YOUR HEADS OFF YELLING AT EACH OTHER!"

~Complete Shock~ "I agree!" Ai and Sango said at the same time.

"JYNX" "DOUBLE JYNX" "BLACK OUT JYNX!" "WHITE OUT JYNX!" "JYNXJYNXJYNX!"

"WHITE OUT JYNX!"

"WHITE OUT JYNX!" Sango yelled late.

"You owe me a soda!" Ai said proudly. "Oh right. Sango Sango Sango."

"Here's a dollar." Sango said and handed her a dollar.

"Let's go." Koga said and left with Miroku and Inuyasha.

"I said a soda! Not a dollar!"

"Oh yeah? Well buy one yourself!"

"No you buy me one!"

-with the boys-

"Wonder what those two are doing" Miroku asked them.

"Probably arguing about something stupid no doubt." Kouga said.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said. No doubt he was bored to the core. "grrrrrr COME ON ALREADY!" Inuyasha yelled to the door.

-Inuyasha and Ai (in Art class) Miroku Kouga (Reading/Writing don't care) Sango (physics)-

"Now blah blah blah blah blah" Said , but Inuyasha didn't care. He was deep in thought. 'Why? I know Kouga is gay, What about Miroku? I caught him watching to. No. I would have heard something through the door. ~inward sigh~ I'll have to find out, ne? And anyways-' ~SLAM~ "Inuyasha, maybe YOU would like to answer what makes a circle?"

"A stencil?" Inuyasha said.

"No. ~sigh~ please pay attention next time. And blah blah blah blah" ranted.

"It's a compass." Ai answered for him.

"Yes and blah blah blah..." Kenshin talked and talked. "Ughh just go draw."

Kenshin picked up a pencil and started drawing about who-knows-what. Inuyasha was drawing anime characters from different animes. Ai was drawing Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Koga. The only thing that is the same from all 3 was it had a Halloween background.

"Hey, slacker." said Sesshomaru, who was sitting behind Inuyasha and Ai.

"~sigh~ what Sesshomaru." Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru smiled. 'uh-oh.' he thought 'this is gonna be bad.'

**Me:and i'll just end it here. Chapters are probally gonna be short. I am really lazy so ya. Happy late Halloween! Review please!**


	3. Preperations

**Welcome to Aichi Shukutoku University**

**Me:Moshi Moshi Minna-san!**

**?:Yo, sup.**

**Me:Ahahah! More Characters from real life to stories!**

**Inuyasha:Oh crap.**

**Me:Let me give you a clue! Last name Nguyen first name starts with 'D'. Some of you may know him, he's my brother.**

**Miroku: and he has 6 letters in his name.**

**Koga:... (Wants to pounce someone by himself and rape them)**

**?:*Whisper to me* looks like a certain wolf demon wants to pounce!**

**Me:Yeah yeah, just run and leave little Inu-chan here. Oh and there is gonna be more characters from other animes as well. *DASH***

Miroku was, again, snooping around. But he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." Suzaku said. "but by any chance, have you seen Dustin (If you guest Dustin, your correct!) and Lelouch? I've been looking for them."

"No, I haven't Sir Suzaku Kururugi." Miroku said, bowed and ran.

"What's up with him?" Suzaku said and walked away.

'Here it is! Inuyasha is going to be so scared, he's gonna jump out the window!' Miroku thought, took the box with the _ and ran, not knowing people were in it.

"You got it?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, in the box, but it's kinda heavy for _." Miroku said.

"Here I'll carry it. Mortals are so weak." Koga said and grabbed it. "Let's go, Sango and Ai are waiting."

~Inside the box (Every word spoken is whispered)~

"GOD move over Dustin!" Lelouch said.

"YOU move over!" Dustin shot back.

"Shut up." Leyna said and covered her eyes.

"Why are we here?" asked Rolo.

"JUST SHUT IT" Leyna repeated.

~with Sango and Ai~

"Are you done with the costumes yet?" Sango asked Ai.

"Almost. How 'bout the masks?" Ai asked.

"Their done." Sango answered.

"Done!" Ai said. "Now we need the decorations in that box."

"We'll have notes all around the school at night and make sure he finds all 8 and Kouga will appear dressed as slender and when he comes back, we'll jump!" Sango said.

"We're back~~" Miroku said. Kouga set down the box and went to watch anime (preferably Code Geass but meh). You could hear the music go through the door, with Kouga singing, _"Yume~~ mitita yume ataiii nan tooku kawaii iti ki imowo sora iyo teno naka tokanka to naka de to saku do tokanka sora kuukann ahh tochindia so nakude~~~"_

"He has a good voice no matter how ya look at it." Miroku said.

"Heh I know that song. Kuukann aaaaaaah tochindia so nakude boko no...(I'm so sorry I didn't catch onto the lyrics so I can't right them down)tokanka... tokanka~~" said a voice from the box.

"What the Fuck?!" Miroku yelled.

~RUSTLE RUTSLE~

"And YOU told US to be quite!" Dustin said.

"Sh-shut up!" Leyna shot back.

Miroku opened the box.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ai shouted.

"Oh, uhm, hi Miroku?" Leyna said, scratching her head.

"Uhmmm Leyna you know them?" Rolo asked.

"No duhh" Leyna answered.

"Will you please tell us who these guys are?" Lelouch said.

"Yeah!" Dustin said.

"This is Miroku. He is about 19 (I had to change the age). Sango here is 18 and Ai is still 17. Oh and my brother who I know lives here, is 20. Oh and Inuyasha is also 17."

~KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK~

"Come in." Sango said.

Suzaku walked in.

"MI-RO-KU!" Suzaku yelled, seeing Lelouch and Dustin.

**Me: ANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDD I'll end it here! Ahahahahahaah**

**Miroku: ahahah i'm screwed. Suzaku's gonna get his Lancelot and kill me.**

**Kouga: Have fun!**

**Me: Review please!**


End file.
